Cheating ur Bak
by bl789
Summary: Prequel to Behin ur Bak. This sort tells how Tezuka and Yukimura started dating. Ignore the name. It actually turn out different than I thought.


How Yukimura and Tezuka - sequel to Behin ur back

"Practice matches? A celebration for our win? With Seigaku" Sanada asked.

"That's what I said, didn't I?" Yukimura replied as he walked out the clubroom door, "Let's go inform the others, Renji, Genichirouh lets go."

Sanada and Renji stood p from where they had been sitting, and started walking toward the direction their buchou had gone.

"I don't think it's a good idea" Sanada confessed to Renji as they walked toward where their buchou was standing in front of some court.

"I disagree; I actually believe it's a good idea. It'll be good practice; after all they did beat us at some matches in the nationals…"

"But we won" Sanada interrupted him.

"And it will be a good chance to take data on them" Yanagi continued.

"Alright! Attention everyone, gather round." Yukimura commanded as the two boys finally got to him and position themselves by his sides.

After some minutes, all the members gathered around in a neat formation, and like always the regulars in front.

"Alright everyone here? In the near future we will be having a practice match with Seigaku, regulars I want you guys to stay after school to go over the order of the matches. And members I want you to also practice, for there is a chance you'll also play with Seigaku's members. And maybe before the matches we will celebrate our winning with them and maybe another school. You are all invited when we figure out what we'll do, that'll be all, go back to practice" he walked back to the clubroom, without saying another word. Sanada and Yanagi didn't dare to follow him, so instead they just went to play a match.

************Seigaku's clubroom- Tezuka*************

~~~~RING!!!~~~~ Tezuka could hear his cell phone ring. He got out of the shower stall; place a towel around his waist and another around his neck. He quickly went through his bag and found his phone. "Hello?" Tezuka answered his cell.

"Hey love" he heard that sweet voice that laid under that mind with so many different emotions. (I couldn't think of anything else).

"Yukimura- Kun, please don't call me in school. And please don't call me that" he sighed.

"Oh come on, don't you remember our first day, I think I can call you anything" Tezuka sighed he really didn't feel comfortable cheating on Fuji or Yukimura cheating on Sanada, it just wasn't in his nature jet here he was actually doing such a thing. He heard another voice behind the line, which he recognized as Sanada's voice.

"Gotta go mom, I'll see you later, _I love you_" Yukimura said, pretending Tezuka was him mom, probably to hid from Sanada who he was actually talking to.

Tezuka nodded, he knew that Yukimura knew that he did that "I love you too" he finally said. Sometimes he thought that he shouldn't really be doing this, but he couldn't do anything about it, he had fallen in love with Yukimura, and Yukimura for him. But sometimes it was hard to hide their relationship.

He still remembered how it happened, how their relationship was born, it was when he and Sanada had a match when they were younger, around their first year of middle school, and Sanada had lost. He still remembered Sanada lying on his knees, panting, swearing he'll one day beat him. For him it just wasn't a match with another person, it was and emperor with his boss, when the match had finished, it may have seen as if he was watching Sanada, the emperor he defeated, from where he was standing, but in reality he was looking at Yukimura, the boss, who had been behind Sanada that whole time. It seemed as Yukimura noticed his stares, for some days after the match, after Sanada had declare that he'll beat him some day, Yukimura had shown up on his house, saying he wanted to talk to him, well he said to his mother who had opened the door. He remembered how his mother let him pass because he said he was Tezuka's friend, even though in reality they hardly knew each other, and how he thought that when someone knocked his door he thought it was his mother, but just happened to be Yukimura.

He did remember well the conversation they had, Yukimura had confessed that he liked him and he wanted to go out on a date with him, which in he refused, for he was dating Fuji at that time and still was. He couldn't get enough strength to break up with him, not yet. After that Yukimura hadn't given up, he had continued to come continuously, luckily of Tezuka Fuji was never there when the Rikkai Dai captain came. After around a week of Yukimura, Tezuka finally gave in and accepted Yukimura's offer of a date, and after going out so many times, he seemed to have fallen for the blue hair boy.

He didn't know how to break to Fuji that he was dating Yukimura right under his nose, he couldn't just tell him that he didn't love him and that he was using him, not right now not now.

He remembered their first kiss and almost went to more, it was sweet and sloppy and too hot for him, but he had like it, the night had been cold but that just made the kiss much warmer. It had been winter, and Yukimura had called him to go on meet him by the park near Yukimura's house, which wasn't so near. Yukimura hadn't been waiting, or so that's what he said, but Tezuka knew he had been late but just decided to agree with Yukimura. And as they sat, the snow falling on them, Tezuka glance at Yukimura and just couldn't stop thinking how beautiful the boy looked. And without thinking he bent down and touched Yukimura's, surprisingly, soft lips which tasted like fruits and sweets.

He had felt Yukimura stiffened but then relaxed. He felt his instinct come up and he slowly and gently, pushed Yukimura backwards so he'll be laying on the bench. Soon enough Yukimuras' hand had tangled themselves on Tezuka's hair, pulling him deeper in the kiss. Tezuka took the initiative and pushed his tongue inside his mouth exploring the sweet cavern, and soon Yukimura had returned it. They lasted like that for over five minutes, hey they were inexperienced at this, they were both breathless, and even at that moment Tezuka couldn't stop thinking how cute and hot Yukimura looked blushed. When they that sat back up again they both couldn't look at each other, they were to embarrass. After some minutes they said their farewells and kissed their bye. He couldn't believe how detailed he remembered that day.

He put his phone away, which he still had on his hand as he remembered the day, and Echizen walked in; he didn't dare to ask if he heard anything, he might give himself away.

"Tezuka- buchou everyone is waiting for you," Echizen said stopping right in front of the door, "you should get change" he had noticed that Tezuka was only wearing towels.

He couldn't take the chance on Echizen saying anything, "Echizen did you heard anything?"

"No"

"I see" Tezuka changed and left the clubroom Echizen following behind him.

He couldn't do anything about Yukimura he just loved him, the only thing he wished for right now was that Fuji didn't suspect anything, and that if he was to find out it'll be because Tezuka was ready and told him.


End file.
